Grace Dragneel and Eliza Moonlight the story of the Ultimate slayers
by GraceDragneel10
Summary: Grace Dragneel is a girl born in the underworld while Eliza Moonlight is a girl born of evil but doesn't know. Can they set aside their problems and become friends. Rated T caused by death
1. Protolog

Grace Dragneel and Eliza Moonlight

Protolog

As I wake up I know esaclly who I am, what I am, and where I am. Although I am only 2, I know that I am in the underworld and that there is a better world out there somewhere. I also know that today is the day that I escape.

As I walk down stares I know that my parents are asleep and I make my way through the living room. I walk to the door hoping that the alarm is not on. If the alarm is on the demons will come after me and I will be punished. I reach my hand to the door nob and open it. No alarm. I take my first step outside and and the alarm starts blaring. I have to run but I don't know which way to go. I look to my right and see both the castle and 4 demons, so I take off the other way, knowing that if I got caught I will be punished or even killed.

When I reach the gate I notice that I have been beaten by 2 demons who are making their way to me. Then my crosses start glowing and both the demons where hit and killed by a arrow. My arrow. When I realize what happend I open the gate then look back to make sure no one would catch me. The first thing I see is Deliora, who as always been fast, running towards me REALLY SLOW. So i walk out and close the gate. I am now free, free from the underworld.

Grace Dragneel


	2. Chapter 1 The free demon

Grace Dragneel

Chapter 1

As I walk through the forest I hear voices in my head, one of them is my grandmother telling my mother "She is not like us" and my mother interrupting her saying "I know that. That is why I had her here." I know a lot about myself, but now I know why they said that. It's because I am what most are not. A celestial half-blood.

I come to a clearing in the forest and see a lake. So I walk over to the lake and get some water when I hear a beautiful voice from behind me say "Who are you? Why are you alone?" I turn around to see a majestic baby blue dragon with wings that span out behind her. "I ran away from home... they were trying to kill me." I say and you can see her face turn sad "Oh. Well then i'll take you in and teach you the art of the water dragon."

I was raised by her and was taught magic for many years, until I was 7 .Then one day she disappeared. I scoured the entire forest looking for her before I gave up.


	3. Chapter 2- Eliza

Chapter 2- Eliza

I ran as fast as my 4 year old feet could carry me. I ran away from everything; the monsters, the demons, and them. Those men just took everything I ever cared for. They killed my family, I have one person left, my father. I have no clue who he is or what he looks like, my only clue is that he is very strong, stronger than anything I have ever seen. The men came to the village saying they were there to carry out Zeref's will. I have no idea whohe is, all I know is to keep running. Jumping over a rock, I tripped, I could hear voices behind me, getting louder with each step. "Oh? Look what we have here, a runaway." I start backing up until I hit a tree. "S-stay… a-away from m-me." I sputter. One of them reaches his hand out towards me, " Don't worry, we just want to kill you." He says devilishly. "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" I scream. A dark magic circle appears above my head and on instinct I shout. "Howl of the Crystal Devil Slayer." There was a huge explosion, the wind picking up my long blue hair and toying with it. I pick myself up and continue running through the forest. It was now the middle of the day, and the sun was at its highest point. I find a cave and crawl into it, knowing that more monsters and people would be on their way.

Eliza Moonlight


	4. Chapter 3- Sun Dragon

Eliza

Chapter 3- Sun Dragon

The ground started to tremble, I could feel the ground started to shake."Roar!" There was a roar from outside, then heat you could feel from a mile away along with a blinding light. When it was over, I could no longer feel the heat or hear the men outside, and I could see agian.

Slowley, I crawl out of the cave, only to see the most hevanly being I have ever seen. She was a dragon with scales the color of a sunset, and eyes the color of fire. She seemed to have noticed me because she was looking into my soul. "I am Mitashi. What is your name?" She said in an authoritive voice. "E-eliza Moonlight." Her eyes seemed to soften as I respond to her. "You have had a tough past recently, but fear not for I will take you in. Now, follow me and I will teach you Sun Dragon Slayer Magic. You are a special child in more ways than one so this should be easy to learn. As a reward, I will tell you about your father at the end of our training." She told me. I look up at her, the shock evident on my face. With a voice barely above a whisper, "Really?" I ask. In reply she gives me a barely noticable nod of her head."Now come. We have much to do."

I was with Mitashi for 3 years, until the age of 7. One day I was out exploring the forest, and when I came back Mitashi asked to talk to me. "You have done well and will only get better in the future. For your reward, I will now tell you about your father." She told me. She leaned next to my ear, and in a voice I could barely hear she whispers "Your father is..."I was in complete shock to know who my father is. Mitashi noticed this, and had me lay down to rest. As I lay down, I felt something warm trickle down my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. Soon i was lulled into a peaceful nap.

I awoke a few hours later in a feild of flowers. I could only assume this was Mitashi's doing because she likes to move around alot. That was when I realized I couldn't see her. I made my way to the nearby woods to look for her. After 2 hours of searching, I finally gave up. It was here that I had a sudden flashback.

_"You have had a tough past lately, but fear not for I will take you in. Now, follow me and I will teach you Sun Dragon Slayer Magic. You are special child in more ways than one, so this should be easy to learn. As a reward, I will tell you about your father at the end of our training."_

_It all makes sense now. Why she told me about my father, why she started to talk about the future, and why I can't find her now. My training is over, so she left me. Having nothing to do, and it being late at night, I decided to make camp and leave in the morning._


	5. Chapter 4- Dragon to God

Grace Dragneel

Chapter 4- Dragon to God

I walk into my cave with a book that I just found and the book Mizuna gave me. My cave is made of ice and on top of Mt. Hakibe, and at night my cave is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. I set my books down and stand up. As I stand up, something catches my eye. I realize that the book I found was a book to teach God Slayer Magic. I pick up the books and put them on a shelf I made with the ice. Then I start a fire and cook my food.

When I'm finished eating, I get up, walk to the entrence of the cave, and look ot at the night sky. It has been a year sence Mizuna dissapeard and I miss her everyday. I walk inside, grab the God Slayer book and start reading. (within 4 months I was almost completly mastered Water God Slayer Magic.)

I woke up just before dawn, and grab my books. I put them into a bag I had just found the day before, and walk out of the cave. I need to relocate so I can stay out of danger, although I dont know where i'll go, I have to go somewhere.

When I reach the East Forest, I climb a tree to figure out what way to go when I see a girl with blue hair. "Hello." She says. "I'm Eliza. Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 5- Meeting

Eliza

Chapter 5- meeting

I was making my way through the woods, trying to find some place to go now that i'm alone. As I walk, something lavender catches my eye.I tilt my head up, and I see a girl with beautiful lavender hair in a tree, seeming like she was looking for something. Thinking that she may be able to help me, I call out to her,"Hello. I'm Eliza. Who are you?" She looks down at me and responds." Grace." "Could you help me? I'm lost and I need to find someone." I say. She slowly makes her way down the tree, and on a closer look, I notice she is about my age. She turns to look at me and to study me, like she is searching for something to not trust about me. "Who are you looking for? I'm also looking for someone." She says " I'm looking for a dragon, sun dragon to be more exact, named Mitashi." I answer. "A dragon! I'm also looking for one. A water dragon called Mizuna." She replys. "Want to help each other find our dragons?" I question. "Sure that would be great!" She exclaims. We make our way back to her cave, and tell each other things about ourselves. "Me first. My name is Grace Dragneel. I am 7 years old, and a celestrial half-blood. My real father is the king of the spirits. I can use 3 types of magic: Water Dragon Slayer, God Slayer, and Devil Slayer." Grace tells me. "Okay. My turn." I respond. "My name is Eliza Moonlight. I am also 7 years old, but my family was killed in front of my eyes 3 years ago. Well, there is still one person alive, my father. I have never met him, but I knowwho he is and thats bad enough." I tell her. "Who is he?" Grace asks. I leaned in and whisper "My father is..." I wait a few seconds so she could process what I just told her. "What! You mean he is your dad?""Yah he is." She takes me into a hug and tells me that she will help me. We were with each other for awhile, helping each other through life. We soon became best friends, but I could tell that she was starting to feel nervous about something.


End file.
